Por siempre en mis recuerdos
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Dos one-shot. Un momento en el pasado es suficiente para recordar que, pasen los años que pasen, el primer amor no se olvida. Situado en el espacio de los 10 años entre la historia.
1. La memoria de Masamune

¡Hola! Bueno, esta idea surgió del propio nombre de la pareja. Nostalgia. Me gusta mucho pensar en lo que tuvieron que haber pasado este par en los 10 años antes de volverse a reunir. Al parecer, trabajaron, estudiaron, salieron con chicas y un largo etc., pero ni por eso pudieron olvidarse.

Escogí un momento casi random. El 1 de abril, es un día donde se celebra en famoso Hanami, ya saben, ver los cerezos en flor. Es después del cumpleaños de Ritsu, así que hace el momento perfecto. Según una teoría, te acuerdas de una persona en su cumpleaños seas o no seas consciente de ello. Eso fue lo que intente escribir.

Son dos one-shot, uno por cada personaje. Espero los disfruten.

No olviden dejar sugerencias, comentarios y demás en las cajitas de abajo. También pueden unirse al petitoria silenciosa "Ritsu confiésate"

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la genial mente de Nakamura-sensei. Si me pertenecieran, Ritsu sería menos tsundere.

Muchas gracias por su atención.

¡Nos leemos luego!

* * *

" _ **La memoria de Masamune"**_

Masamune Takano con 22 años caminaba por su universidad. Había ido a comer con Yokozawa, después de acomodar las ideas para lo que seria su tesis y con la intención de evitar por mucho tiempo "el" tema. Y por el tema se refería a el hecho de que sabía lo que su amigo sentía algo por él. Lo sabía de primera mano, pero se sentía incapaz de corresponder ese sentimiento. Creía que nunca volvería amar. Nunca como aquel primer amor que lo abandono y que dejo su corazón hecho pedazos.

Al principio de la historia entre él y Takafumi Yokozawa pensó que era una buena idea dejar su vida en manos de esa nueva amistad. No lo conocía mucho, y por eso era la mejor y más magnifica idea que se le pudiera ocurrir. Tenía tanto dolor por toda su psique que básicamente era una piltrafa de humano. Lo único que servia era la parte lógica, por que tenía algo así como un hoyo negro en el lugar donde debía de haber estado su corazón. Por eso, el que Yokozawa velara por si bienestar era una agradable novedad.

Aun recordaba el día que lo conoció. Había estado llorando por que el amor de su vida lo había dejado así sin más; sin explicaciones y de un día para otro. Sus padres se habían divorciado, el se había mudado y el dolor se acumuló en su pecho sin si quiera tener tiempo para procesarlo. Habían hecho falta solo un par de días para que su vida se fuera al carajo y después de unos meses seguía hundido hasta el cuello en su miseria, por eso cuando llego Takafumi, fue como si la esperanza entrará por algún sitio. Pero sabía ( y más a estas alturas del partido) que nunca iba a poder amarlo, y menos como a ese primer amor de su vida: "Ritsu Oda"

Intentó buscar a Ritsu, pero cuando preguntaba por él nadie sabía decirle nada. A pesar del cariño que le profesaba su abuela, este no había sido suficiente como para mitigar el dolor de perder a la única persona que realmente había amado. Eso hasta que conoció a Takafumi.

El día de hoy estaba nostálgico, por que era 1 de Abril, y podía ver los cerezos floreciendo por todo el campus. Y los pequeños pétalos siempre le recordaba a Ritsu, a su amor. A sus ilusiones perdidas.

El primer año después de verse abruptamente separado de Ritsu, había sido arduo. En sinceridad quería morir, su padre no era su padre , ahora cargaba con el apellido Takano y había dejado el Saga de un lado y parecía que no iba a encontrar el amor. Por eso se refugio en Takafumi. Aunque no lo pareciera, Yokozawa era una esplendida persona, tenía el aire de alguien muy serio, pero si se le conocía bien, demostraba una lealtad y un corazón insuperable. Ese buen corazón era el que lo había impulsado a cuidar de él todo ese tiempo. Pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, y aunque nunca se lo confesara a nadie no podía olvidar a ese gran amor que sabía con toda seguridad jamás llegaría volver a tener con nadie más.

Recordaba la ingenuidad de Ritsu cada vez que compraba comida hecha (cosa que dejo de hacer tan a menudo por lo mismo) sus ojos brillantes y esa devoción que le tenía. Después de Yokozawa no quería salir con nadie, pero las chicas a montones se le confesaban. Y, cuando salia con ellas, no duraban. Y sabía la razón.

Nunca duraba por que quería que ellas fueran Ritsu, y no iban por buen camino. Recordaba que ese primer año de universidad deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, que su imaginación le hubiera hecho una mala pasada y que ese hombre del que se había enamorado con todo el corazón (a pesar de ser un hombre) apareciera en su puerta, como siempre, con esa sonrisa. Pero a 5 años de los sucedido era poco probable que eso ocurriera.

¿Como le hacía la gente para olvidar? ¿como le hacía para sacarse el mejor amor del mundo del corazón?.Por que cada uno de los días de esos 5 años, en algún momento de las horas que estaba en vigía recordaba a Ritsu. Por muchas cosas que hiciera, por muchas tareas que tuviera, por todo el tiempo que pasara con Takafumi, siempre, aunque fuera antes de cerrar los ojos podía sentir esa memoria aplastandole el corazón. La memoria del sabor sabor de sus labios, del brillo de sus ojos, del toque de su piel, del sonido de su voz. Todo le taladraba la cabeza antes de que la fuerza de su conciencia lo abandonara y el sueño lo venciera.

Pero, había días, en las que pensaba que esos recuerdos formaban parte de otra vida, una en donde él aun estaba a su lado y donde jamás habían dejado de ser felices.

Masamune Takano con 25 años no sabía que hacer. Hanitani lo tenía verdaderamente harto con sus reclamos "me robaste a mi novio" decía, ¿qué carajos era eso? Nunca había dicho que tuviera predilección por los hombres, al contrario, salia con chicas, y aun así seguía jodiendole la existencia.

Su vida no tardaría en volverse un infierno. Afortunadamente, Yokozawa estaba al pendiente de él, y tenía una solución (que no le gustaría tomar) en caso de necesitarla.

Había trabajado mucho para volverse un buen editor de manga Shonen-Seinen después de la universidad. Cuando escogió carrera lo hizo motivado por un aire de desafío. Si bien era cierto, las matemáticas se le daban bien, sentía que el leer era algo que lo conectaba a los escasos recuerdos buenos que tenía del pasado. Aunque lo conectará de nuevo con ese amor fallido.

Otra vez había sido 1 de abril. Y no había podido evitar acordarse de Ritsu. ¿Seguiría siendo un niño mimado? Bueno, ahora no sería un niño, sería un adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra, ¿que habría estudiado?¿tendría hijos?¿trabajaría?¿lo recordaría?¿sería igual de amable?. Conforme fue creciendo imaginaba como sería Ritsu de adulto. Seguro que seguiría teniendo esa aura tranquila y de amor ¿no podría ser diferente verdad?. Sabía que, si algún día lo volvía a ver por causas de destino de seguro no podría contener el amor que le profesaba pero... ¿y si en ese futuro se enteraba que todo ese amor efectivamente había sido imaginaciones suyas?. Aunque, siendo honestos, solo conservaba un historial difuso de recuerdos.

A veces, soñaba en que su vida se convertía en buenos instantes con él. Cuando tomaba un café solo, imaginaba que Ritsu lo acompañaba y le daba ánimos. O pensaba cómo lidiaría Ritsu con cierta situación. De seguro, entraría en pánico y acabaría huyendo. Y cuando pensaba en eso, no podía dejar de reír. Y soñaba e imaginaba que le reñía "Oda, ¿cómo es posible que un adulto como tú diga las cosas tan despreocupadamente?". Porque, si la vida lo había tratado bien, Ritsu tendría el recuerdo de él tan fresco como él conservaba el suyo. A veces veía cosas e imaginaba comprándolas para Oda ¿cómo luciría Ritsu en ropa normal? Ahora que lo recordaba, solo lo había visto con y sin el uniforme de la escuela.¿cómo luciría de traje, por ejemplo?¿con ropa casual? ¿sería más alto que él acaso?. Cada día que pasaba , aunque fuera cuando el cansancio le vencía, se acordaba de él. Bien dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, que siempre queda grabado en la memoria y en el corazón de los amantes. Y para Masamune eso era cierto. Tal vez nunca olvidaría a ese primer gran amor.

 _ **Fin**_


	2. La memoria de Ritsu

En el pasado capítulo ya di una explicación más general de lo que va el asunto, Aquí solo resalto la ironia de las palabras de Ritsu. Dice que no puede ni olvidar ni superar a Saga-senpai, y cuando se lo encuentra 10 años después ni lo reconoce y casi sufre un shock.

Aquí me falto remarcar el hecho de que viven en el mismo edificio, según el manga un año antes de empezar la historia. Digamos que, lo deja´re pendiente.

Sin más, les dejo este capítulo.

* * *

" _ **La memoria de Ritsu"**_

Ritsu Onodera, de 20 años caminaba por su universidad. Era 1 de abril, y los cerezos estaban en flor. Acaba de pasar su cumpleaños y por alguna extraño razón no pudo evitar pensar en Saga-senpai.

Nunca había pasado un cumpleaños con ese primer amor, no llegaron a durar tanto, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cuando cumplía aquel viejo amor años, y no entendía por que se acordaba.

Tal vez porque, para variar, había rechazado a una chica. La chica se le había confesado con todas las de la ley, pero, cuando la oyó hablar con las mejillas sonrojadas y ese espíritu, lo único que salio de su boca fue un "ya estoy saliendo con alguien". Era mentira, pero su corazón se había encogido, por que pudo verse reflejado en esa chica.

En sus ojos brillaba la misma ilusión con la que, 5 años atrás, le había confesado a su amor secreto sus sentimientos. Era la misma dulzura, la misma esperanza, y no quiso que la chica sufriera lo que él había sufrido. Ya saldría con alguien a quien no le importará que le destrozaran el corazón.

Cada que recordaba a ese primer amor, no podría dejar de sentirse traicionado y dolido. Le dolía que había depositado su confianza en esos sentimientos que crecieron de un encuentro fortuito, y que en respuesta a ese honesto corazón y puro sentir, solo había sido objeto de burlas. ¿Para que demonios se volvía a enamorar si no iba a ser correctamente correspondido? A veces se preguntaba si no había sido un iluso en confiar en Saga-senpai.

Desde el inicio, y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, no había confiado plenamente en Saga-senpai. Por que, ¿quién se enamoraría de alguien de un día para otro?. Si, sus sentimientos había aflorado a viva voz de repente, pero Saga-senpai no sabía que el lo vigilaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Es más, dudaba que recordará aquel gesto de pasarle un libro, el gesto que fue lo que lo enamoro a primera vista.

Pero aun así, diario, al recordar aquel viejo amor, creía de nuevo rememorar esa sensación de estar flotando, la niebla que llenaba su cabeza cuando estaba con él y hasta creía volver a tener esa maravillosa sensación de ser invencible. Era en ese momento en donde veía todas las cosas buenas que había vivido, como parecía que tenía apego uno con el otro, lo que podían hablar, todos aquellos detalles antes del "incidente". Pero luego recordaba el fatal carácter que el senpai tenía y como a veces le hería con sus acciones , y se le acababan rápido los buenos momentos.

El primer año de su estadía en el extranjero lo había pasado fatal. Había salido huyendo en cuanto intuyó que su senpai solo le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero, aun así no podía evitar que cada día que pasará se acordará de aquel grande amor; pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo ese recuerdo se fue haciendo cada vez más difuso. Ahora ya no podía recordar como era su rostro con toda claridad, y estaba seguro que si, de casualidad lo volvía a ver no sabría que hacer.

Le había tomado 5 años sobreponerse medianamente al maltrato a sus sentimientos, así que no estaba dispuesto a volver a sentirse así. Como se sintió con su senpai. Tan... vulnerable.

¿Como le hacía la gente para olvidar? ¿como le hacía para sacarse el mejor amor del mundo del corazón?. Por que cada día que pasaba sentía que jamás iba a poderle volver a confiar su corazón en alguien.

Y había días, en los que imaginaba que las cosas habían sido diferentes. Que todo había sido un gran malentendido, que su senpai lo amaba tanto o más como él ama a Saga, y que habían sido felices. Pero desafortunadamente estaba solo, con al apoyo de su familia, pero cargando solo con todo ese dolor.

¿Si lo volviera a ver le diría que lo amaba?. Con toda seguridad, si eso logrará traerle de vuelta, le diría una y muchas veces que su corazón latiría solo por él. Que solo iba a estar enamorado de una persona toda su vida.

Ritsu Onodera de 23 años no sabía que hacer. Por alguna extraña razón, su comienzo en la editorial de su familia no fue todo lo que se imagino. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero sentía cierta hostilidad de parte de todos los que le rodeaban. Aunque ser editor de libros tenía sus ventajas, por que había comenzado a conocer a muchos autores interesantes que habían escrito muchos de los libros que le gustaban. Claro, solo los había saludado, aun no se encargaba de sus libros ni nada parecido, pero el ya se sentía parte de esa magia, con ganas de crear cosas nuevas. Y ahora no estaba muy seguro por donde empezar.

Los inicios siempre se le dieron fatales, creía que empezar a establecer algo sin previas presentaciones era de lo peor, tal vez por eso se acordaba tanto de Saga-senpai. Por que sus problemas con los comienzos se remontaban a la época en la que había salido con él.¿Qué habría pasado con Saga-senpai? A veces no evitaba preguntarse eso, pero, después de su viaje al extranjero jamás supo de él. Y no le sorprendía. Si lo que más quería Saga era quitárselo de encima, a él y a sus ridículos sentimientos que solo provocaban que se riera de ellos. Y Ritsu fue un iluso por pensar en algo diferente. Por pensar que alguien como Saga podía sentir algo por él.

Y cuando el rencor lo asaltaba, se preguntaba si la vida de Saga había transcurrido como Saga quería. ¿Estaría casado?, ¿viviría en la misma casa?¿en qué trabajaría?

Aunque dijera lo contrario, recordaba cosas vagas y dispersas. Sus sueños compartidos. Y la ilusión de que ese amor duraría para siempre. Que los besos y las caricias lograrían atravesar el espacio y el tiempo y convertirían ese naciente sentimiento en algo sólido y duradero. Y cada que pensaba en ello le daban unas ganas de vomitar.

Después de todo el dolor, a Onodera solo le había quedado el vacío de haber amado alguna vez con todas sus fuerzas. Con un amor limpio, puro y verdadero. El sentimiento de haber seguido a su corazón más que a su razón. Y tal vez ahora los detalles fueran difusos, pero siempre conservaría ese sentimiento dentro de su corazón. El sentimiento de un primer amor que nunca iba a olvidar.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
